


Freezing

by Pluttskutt



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blackwall - Freeform, Cassandra - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, as minor characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluttskutt/pseuds/Pluttskutt
Summary: Dorian is freezing in the cold weather and David tries to think of a way to help.





	Freezing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tessa1972](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa1972/gifts).



> Hello!
> 
> This is what I wrote for Tessa who won my giveaway. I love writing fluff so I'm glad she requested it ;)

Their journey had been long and tiresome. Temperatures dropped and the wind grew in strength when they neared their destination; snow fell down and wiped away their tracks as well as put extra weight on their backs. Loud complaints emitted from the group but went around in a circle: Dorian complained about Ferelden weather, Blackwall mocked him for being so sensitive, and Cassandra let out a groan and accused them both of being immature.

Packed snow crunched beneath their boots; only sound heard around them as they trekked around a frozen lake—until Blackwall chose to voice his complaint. "Could have crossed it," he muttered.

Cassandra groaned but said nothing. She had no issues with the Inquisitor's choice but it'd be easier to deal with if others wouldn't complain every opportunity they got.

"And you could adapt simple human hygiene," Dorian retorted through clenched teeth. Even with gloves, his fingers felt stiff as they gripped his staff in an attempt to use magic to keep him warm. Not too much though as that would drain him.

"Just saying, would have gone faster to cross." Blackwall paid no mind to the insult. He froze too but like Cassandra, he was accustomed to colder weather and prepared with appropriate layering.

Dorian had thought his clothes suitable but wind tore through his fabric like he wore nothing. If it continued he'd freeze to death. Well, no, as he'd surrender and ride back to Skyhold before he'd let that happen.

David stopped in his tracks and looked behind him. Southern cold wasn't common for him either but Josephine had clothes tailored to endure harsh weather—as he was Inquisitor and journeyed outside Skyhold most of all.

He glanced at Dorian and at Cassandra.  _ How can I make it better for everyone? _ he thought, and looked ahead to where they had been told Camp was.

Cassandra nodded shortly. "A short break won't hinder us," she emphasized the word short.

David smiled and made his way to Dorian who had become last in their line. "I can't stand to see you like this." He sighed and reached his hand out to touch his shoulder. Of course, he wanted Dorian with him at all times but not at the cost of his health.

"I'm sturdier than people think," Dorian responded, despite shivering in the cold.

"I know, but it pains me to see you like this." He knew Dorian could take a lot but that didn't mean he had to. Again he thought of his own fabric tailored for harsh weather; without thinking of himself he undid his coat and took it off.

"What are you doing, now you'll be cold." Dorian's objections fell on deaf ears as David stepped closer to wrap it around him. Too cold to object more, Dorian let himself be wrapped in. Warmth spread through him; as did David's scent.

"Better?" David asked, not giving away if he was cold now without it.

Dorian smiled and looked at him. "Yes, thank you, Amatus," he whispered the last word, meant for no one but David to hear.

It could have been the warm smile Dorian emitted but David couldn't stop himself from kissing him. An innocent peck on his cheek. "You're welcome." They both smiled but Dorian broke eye contact as they hadn't been so close around other people.

"We should hurry so you don't freeze," he said, an attempt to make them move again. A coat he could accept but not if it meant his amatus would freeze at the cost of his too kind a gesture.

"You'll warm me up when we're alone." A suggestion to benefit both of them at the cost of their friends. It couldn't be better, could it?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want more of David then please visit [Tessa](https://tessa1972.tumblr.com) on tumblr. If you liked then don't forget to kudos and comment thank you!


End file.
